


Prepare for trouble, make it double!

by xuxitaeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, ITS PLATONIC MARKHYUCK, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark.Forever together, till the end of the line.Where Mark finnaly realized how important Donghyck is in his un-important life./based of my relaitionship with my best friend sjsjsj/
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Prepare for trouble, make it double!

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND I WROTE THIS AT 3AM PLEASE KINDLY POINT OUT THE MISTAKES SJSNSNSNJS SORRY

Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark. 

Anyone who's sane could see that theyre unseperable, always together.

And Mark knows that, Donghyuck knows that. They _are _inseperable, they wouldnt even lie about it.__

__That one time Donghyuck was absent, the Mark who's usually really excited for school looks like he has lost the motivation to actually live that day. The next day, when Donghyuck asked, "you doin' okay without me yesterday? I heared you missed me~" in a teasing voice, Mark just flipped the finger._ _

__

__They can went for hours and hours talking together, that one time 2 teachers didnt come to class, they chat the whole time, which is aproximately about 2 hours. The topic can go from fanboying over Twice, talking shit about a fake-ass classmate, to wonder what's Elon Musk's full name (fyi its Elon Reeves Musk)._ _

__They are often mistook as brothers, for how close they are, even though their face is like comparing water to fire._ _

__When they went on a trip, even though they are un seperate teams, they still cuddle in their free time, they also always meets up to eat and play together. The amount of times they are mistaken for boyfriends is also _insane _to the point where they have to rant on twitter almost every week about that topic. They just want to be best friends in _peace _._____ _

______Their other friend, Jungwoo, sometimes joins in too. Jungwoo and Donghyuck has been friends since practically diapers, while Mark amd hyuck met at elementary school. But for some reasons, Jungwoo and Mark didn't become that close after middle school. Jungwoo is often called "mom" because of his annoying nagging, and Mark and Donghyuck has the perfect fucking use of that nickname._ _ _ _ _ _

______You see, Jungwoo is head over heels for this guy in basketball club, Wong Yukhei. Due to that, they always- _always _teases them. Called them Luwoo, make little post it notes pretending to be Jungwoo to leave in Yukhei's desk, to straight on calling Yukhei "dad". (Luwoo has a mutual feeling for e/o but dont tell anyone, only mark and Yukhei's best friend, Ten, knows this)___ _ _ _ _ _

________So when Mark and Hyuck is caught trying to peek what is inside Yukhei's lunchbox, its not suprising. When Jungwoo asked why the fuck theyre doing it, the answer is, "we just want to know what food _youre _packing for dAd that we dont get" Donghyuck said.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mark notices all of this, how Donghyuck is a very important role in his un-important life. He always feels contwnt when hes with Donghyuck, feels more like at home than when hes at his real home. While their acts are chaos on crack with a pinch of recklesness, Mark always feels comfort in whatever they do. Wether its bullying Yukhei for not making a move on Jungwoo, or spilling Ten's water to his seat, its always feels weirdly....safe? At home? Excepted? _loved?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now, because of a world wide virus going on, they have to go into self-quarantine in their respective family homes, They finally admits that they miss each other. Even though they text and video calls everyday, Mark is still craving for face to face conversations, for Donghyuck's hugs, and just.. _Donghyuck _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After years and years being together, Mark realizes, that he cant really live without Donghyuck by his side. That Mark _Loves _Donghyuck.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is literally based of me and my best friend ajajsjsjajjs thank you if youre reading this! Comments and kudos are appreciated ^ω^ ♡♡♡♡


End file.
